This specification relates to data processing and evaluation of communication feature utilization.
Communications features or services are often sold in “bundles.” For example, a unified communications provider may offer several different bundles that each provide different combinations of features, such as instant messaging features, telephony features, video conferencing features, and/or data sharing features.